Some quality of service designs that are commonly used in storage systems may apply certain attributes to an application to control the application's access to underlying storage. While the application of these traditional attributes may have been sufficient in the past for slower storage systems, these attributes alone cannot provide guaranteed performance levels to applications in some faster storage systems today. For example, in some scenarios a network storage environment may suffer from problems associated with over-subscription and/or overloading, as discussed further below. More specifically, in these scenarios, the network storage environment may fail to satisfy a service level agreement because too many applications are requesting consumption of underlying network resources. These problems become even more important as applications are moved to the cloud. In a cloud deployment scenario, multiple applications may share a common storage system, which may increase the risk of over-subscription and/or overloading problems. It is important, therefore, to apply a quality of service design that can ensure and enforce a service level agreement so that that applications can function properly. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for managing quality of service.